The Mistake
by youvebeenflucked
Summary: It started out like any other day, but he soon learns he is living a life of lies, and from on eday to the next he learns who he can trust and who he can not...I will try to update every couple days...adult content and language
1. Chapter 1

`This is a warning to whoever is brave enough to take the risk and read it!

I write this is in the hopes that you are able to learn from my mistakes.

If you are reading this then it is already too late and I am beyond saving you do not look for me, because it will only put the ones who you love in danger.

May god have mercy on your soul.

_**THE MISTAKE!**_

Hello my name is David I can not disclose my last name.

I currently live in California and I live near a beautiful beach. I am old enough to drive but I am not old enough to legally have a drink. I graduated from high school named after who many consider the best president we have ever had.

LOG ENTRY 1

Let's begin before I graduated.

I woke up at 6:00am on Friday morning before the sun had risen across the horizon. I rolled out of bed and the first thing I heard, like every other was my 18 pound grey fluffy cat named Bonnie, meowing at. When I moved from the bed it had woke her up and she protested.

The next thing I see is a blur of grey in the bitch black room, as Bonnie growls and runs into the living room. I don't even bother to turn on the light and nimbly navigate through the cluster of discarded clothes and random items littering the floor and made it to the bathroom.

Once the burning hot water woke me up, I got dressed, slide my door open, walked into the living room, and fed my cat. I looked out the door and noticed it was slowly becoming lighter outside.

The next thing I knew, I was pulling up in front of my school, and as soon as I parked my 68 mustang, before I even had the door fully open there was a thud. All of the sudden there was someone looming over me blocking the feeble rays of sun peeking out from the calm yet cloudy morning.

I looked up and the shadow looming over me belonged to the best friend I have in this life and his name is John. Even though I have known him for my whole life for a split second I was preparing to fight him off.

John is a very large man. He is 6'4 and looks as though he is carved out of granite he has long blond hair, arms legs and a neck like a tree trunk, and has sleeve tattoos on both of his arms.

As soon as I realized it was John I relaxed but only for a fraction of a second, then I became worried because of the look on his face. He looked scared and this was the first time I have ever seen him scared in my life.

He stared at me and before I could even say his name he started talking. "David I need your car it's important I will give it back as soon as I can. Please, I don't have time to explain you can have my car please!"

He stepped back and handed me his car keys and I remembered he drove a new dodge charger. I said, "sure" and handed him my keys. Before I could say goodbye there was a door slamming and the squeal of tires as he floored it.

The one thing he said before he sped away in my beloved car was "We will see each other very soon be careful" and he was gone. I was left standing their next to a cloud of smoke and a pair of tire marks on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

LOG ENTRY 2

I walked across campus to the JROTC classroom and as soon as I got there the bell rang for class to start.

Since it was the last week of school, the cadets in my class had nothing to do. So we all just decided to hang out and act busy. I went into the back classroom where the teachers couldn't see me and started to read a book.

While I was reading I heard a loud thud, and what sounded like a girl saying stop multiple times. I put down my book down and got up and started looking for the girl.

When I emerged from the back room, there was no teacher and a few of the cadets where wrestling, but that's very common in JROTC, so I ignored them, and walked into the locker room. I use that term very lightly, because the room is the size of a large bathroom and crammed full of lockers, with a single bench in the middle.

No one is allowed in there unless we are playing sports and to my complete surprise and with slight alarm, I walked in on 3 guys and a single girl.

That was not that big of a deal except the girl was huddled in the corner and the guys where all laughing and acting like they where going to hit her. I failed to mention in JROTC we have rank and jobs. This year I am the leader of the class.

I yelled for everyone to get out of the locker room loud enough that they all jumped. Two of the guys immediately left the locker and I turned assuming the other 2 cadets would follow me.

After a couple minute's I noticed they never came out, so a little upset, I walked back into the classroom and what I saw made me so mad I snapped.

Right as I walked back in I saw the guy slap the girl in the face hard enough she whimpered and covered her face, and in front of my eyes he drew his hand back. He was preparing to hit her again.

But this time I decided enough was enough and I got involved. As his arm went back I grabbed it and bend it behind him effectively putting him in a half nelson, so if he struggled I would be able to break his arm.

While I had his arm, I pulled him out of the locker room and threw him into a desk, releasing his arm. I told him to stay away from the girl or else, then I turned back around to the girl and as I was walking back to see if she was ok, he attacked me.

I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back and instinctively I turned around. As I turned, I brought my right elbow up, making a fist so my arm was in front of my chest, and my other hand dropped down to my side making a fist. I swung my elbow out and caught him in the jaw and felt a pain in my elbow as it connected and snapped his head back.

I admit I am usually in control of myself but due to the fact he attacked me when I had my back turned I lost it. All I remember is after my elbow stuck his face I took another step even closer. Just as he was straitening up from the blow from my elbow, I punched him repeatedly in the chest, not caring where I hit as long as I hit him.

He managed to throw a good punch that connected with the side of my face so I absorbed the punch, spun around, jumped back a couple inches, and side kicked him in the side of the head. There was a very loud thud and his head snapped back, he dropped like a stone.

Realizing what I just did I looked around and noticed the whole class had gone silent, and the cadets who were wrestling, where now just standing there watching me.

Due to the fact I was already going to get in trouble for fighting. I decided, screw it, and walked back inside the locker. I was glad to see the girl who was slapped was sitting up on the single bench; I carefully sat down next to her and asked if she was ok.

All I could see was her outline because the locker room was very dark and I did not think to turn on the light and she just mumbled, "I'm fine" and turned away.


End file.
